


Yielding to Vulgarity

by mistressdarkness247



Category: Of Virtue and Damnation - Mandi Martin
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressdarkness247/pseuds/mistressdarkness247
Summary: This is just a 'missing chapter' from a book called Of Virtue and Damnation. After his small outburst Lucien decides to make Jerome suffer...again.





	Yielding to Vulgarity

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the author Mandi Martin and not me and I make no profit from it, just written for a bit of fun. This is my first fanfiction so please bear that in mind.  
> Not sure if they are TOTALLY in character but did my best!  
> The basic plot was of a priest who goes to the aid of the Marquis' dying wife only to find the man has a serious grudge with religion.  
> Unfortunately Jerome has issues himself and it brings back the instability he tried to hide. Darkness and demons...love em'!

Lucien looked over towards the sorry figure in the doorway; drawn with his spirits diminished it was apparent the young Abbé was run down.

‘A shame,’ Lucien thought with a half smile ‘I rather enjoy his arguments...it makes victory all the more rewarding...however it is still pleasing to see him wane.’

“Close the door and lock it,” he said after a moment “bring the key here.” 

The idea of even being in the same room as the Marquis made Jerome's throat constrict as if in an iron collar and being locked in seemed intolerable but he had no choice but to obey.

With shaking hands he clicked the lock shut, the sound echoing in his mind like the clash of a cell door, and edging over dropped the key into Lucien’s open hand before retreating back. 

“What is it you wanted to see me about?”

Jerome asked weakly 

“I think,” Lucien said calmly, dropping the key into a vase behind him “we need to address your little...outburst the other day; it is not something I can allow to go unpunished.”

Jerome bristled

“You provoked me!”

“I am entitled to,” Lucien sniffed “I do not care for any such attitude for those is my employment, especially from a sanctimonious prig such as yourself.”

“So what could you do anyway?” Jerome gave a resigned shrug “take the birch to me? I have endured far worse...”

“No” Lucien glared at him “if that was the idea you would feel the palm of my hand on your rear, far more pleasurable, at least for myself...in this case I have thought of a punishment that fits your crime perfectly.” 

He gave a vindictive chuckle as Jerome paled

“Get over here; I want to put that mouth of yours to better use...”

Jerome felt the blood run from his face as he noticed the wicked glint in his eyes

“Please...no...”

“Now. I do not like repeating myself.” 

Jerome swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and inched over, making every step as slow as possible.

The Marquis waited patiently, the boy could not tarry forever. 

“On your knees.” 

Blinking back tears that sprang into his eyes Jerome lowered himself down and settled next to the chaise Lucien was reclined upon. 

He shook his head as his fingers deftly flicked open the silver buttons that fastened his breeches 

“Come now” Lucien said and stroked Jerome's hair as if petting a dog “think of it more of a lesson than a punishment, later you may find such knowledge useful.”

“I do not know how to do anything like this...nor do I want to know, you must be well aware of that...”

“Oh I do know, sweet one, so you will just have to trust me to explain to you...”

He tilted Jerome's head up but the soft hazel eyes dropped away, too ashamed to meet his gaze.

Lucien said nothing about it; the defeat in those eyes aroused him more.

“Even if you cannot stoop so low as to enjoy this” he hissed “you will at least pretend you do and act like the whore I expect you to be.”

He took hold of Jerome's trembling hand firmly and guided it to his hardened manhood, giving a snort of amusement as the other flinched.

“Stroke it...Worship it as you would your golden idols.”

Jerome fixed his gaze elsewhere and allowed Lucien to manipulate his fingers until he moved them automatically on his own.

The Marquis was silent for a few moments while the hand caressed the hardness, his breathing becoming slightly quicker.

“Now put it in your mouth”

Jerome's head shot up, his eyes widened in horror

“No! I...I cannot! I will not!” 

“You can and you will, young man!” 

Tears began to flow freely as he forced himself to lean forward

“However if I feel your teeth you will feel my boot break your ribs...”

Jerome tensed and took hold of the polished leg of the chaise as Lucien pushed forward, forcing his phallus into his throat.

Jerome choked slightly and adjusted his position before he gagged and incurred more of the anger he knew Lucien held within him...even the creature that haunted his nightmares would hold no candle to it.

“Good boy...” Lucien groaned before releasing a string of obscenities adding between breaths “it is a shame such a talented tongue has gone to waste on mindless drivel all this time.”

It was most likely a matter of minutes but to Jerome it felt like many hours had dragged before Lucien spoke again.

“That is enough!”

Jerome pulled breathlessly back, greatly relieved, his heart pounding 

“I cannot hold myself much longer,” Lucien said adjusting himself “and although I find it tempting to spill my seed in your mouth I do not wish to.”

He idly twirled a strand of Jerome's hair 

“I had another place in mind for that...”

“Why must you torture me so?” Jerome cried out, wilting visibly “I have done nothing to you except to aid your wife!”

“I am aware of that but you should know that others pay for the sins of their ancestors and since you are the last who will ever enter this house you shall pay the total debt owed.”

“You would have done this with any?”

“No,” Lucien said calmly “I did have other ideas in mind as I was not expecting one so youthful...so beautiful I dare add. As soon as I laid eyes on you my plans changed, I also knew instantly I wanted you in my bed, it was all a matter of subduing you.” 

He got to his feet dragging Jerome up with him 

“Speaking of which I do believe we have business to finish in that area...”

Jerome nodded painfully, knowing he was trapped and allowed himself to be pulled once again into the bedchamber.

 

The room was lit by a single candle and the glow from the steadily dying fire crackling peacefully in the grate.

“Strip to the waist” 

Lucien commanded as he pulled the door shut.

Jerome fumbled for the buttons on his shirt but his fingers shook so badly that they kept slipping as he gripped at them.

Lucien stepped up behind him and dexterously flicked the buttons open before whirling him around to face him.

“For pities sake can you not do even the simplest things?”

“Of course I can!” Jerome looked down “but you make me nervous...”

“Indeed?”

Lucien pushed him roughly onto the soft mattress, made even more so by the delicate fabrics of the bedding.

Jerome watched silently as the Marquis elegantly slipped out of his jacket and swiftly moved onto the shirt and cravat.

“You...you have kept an astonishing figure.”

Jerome managed to utter, wanting to say anything to break the tense silence that felt as if it could be shattered like a mirror.

Lucien glanced over and briefly raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you.”

He sidled over as smoothly as a panther and sat beside him, running his hand lightly over the soft skin

“I can find no flaw with your own either...so white and pure...”

He leant over to gently kiss the frightened cheek

“But such beautiful flesh just aches to be corrupted...”

“I ache for nothing that is from you, Sir...”

“I disagree.”

He moved to his lips and knowing the demand for more from him Jerome allowed them to part and tried to respond as best he knew how.

He gave a muffled whimper as the kiss deepened and he felt Lucien’s hand move down his body.

“Quiet darling...”

Lucien eased the black breeches down and Jerome awkwardly lifted his hips to permit them to be fully removed.

Despite the fire that cast a warming glow onto him Jerome shivered, feeling exposed and embarrassed.

Casting his mind back to before one thing he remembered was that neither of them had been fully unclothed.

Lucien laughed slightly

“Do not be so prudish...this is why you need a decent fucking...”

“Such language becomes no one, Sir...”

Smirking at the comment Lucien ran a finger casually over the inside thigh, bending over to nip with flaccid organ with his teeth, amused when the other jolted in pain.

Keeping one hand on Jerome's thigh he trailed his lips to his stomach moving upwards to tease the pale nipple.

Jerome gave a weak groan of feigned enjoyment knowing it was what he wanted to hear and tentatively put his arms about Lucien’s shoulders. 

“You will not need to act once I find a certain area within you...” Lucien said giving him a withering look “believe me I will have you begging me for more...”

“The Rede permits this only when two are in love and committed...” Jerome snapped “I let you do this because I have no option and not because I consent...I will find no pleasure in  
it whatever you may do.”

“Shut up!”

Lucien adjusted his position slightly to give movement to remove his belt; Jerome looked away, no stranger to the human form but still...

“You act like a virgin on her wedding night.”

Lucien ran a nail over his cheek as he shed his breeches.

“This is alien to me!” Jerome ejected with a stifled sob “you know the last time you had your way I was barely conscious!” 

With an irritated roll of his eyes Lucien clamped a hand over his mouth

“Well now you are learning the true ways of the world whether you like it or not, a shock I am sure after living in the fairy tales of your little scriptures.” 

He shifted to reach over to the nightstand and retrieved a small glass jar, holding it to the candle flame for some time.

“Heated it lights a fire within you,” Lucien explained as he noticed Jerome's puzzled expression “and makes it far less likely to spoil the sheets...”

Jerome pulled the hand away, his nails racking away flakes of pale skin

“Your priorities are from the right ones...you are nothing but a degenerate with the money to pay off your sins...”

Lucien roughly bent Jerome's leg, pausing for a moment before bringing his palm down sharply, smiling cruelly as the other winced at the sudden sting.

“That is another thing you can expect if you continue to be obstinate...act like a child and I shall treat you like one.”

Jerome touched the throbbing red mark and found his hand covered by the Marquis’, his eyes suddenly softer as they looked over him.

“Gods you are beautiful...so many must have lusted for your body, how you could remain chaste is a mystery...”

He leant forward and claimed his mouth again before reluctantly pulling back and took the oil away from the candle, uncapping it a strange floral scent drifted from within.

“However I am glad...as I could fulfil the dream of deflowering a priest...”

Jerome struggled as he tilted the vial and the hot liquid trickled down between his thighs and onto more intimate territory; Lucien ignored his protest as he stroked the oil deeper into the pale skin.

The young Abbé yelped as he was suddenly dragged down, his legs pushed harshly apart, the urge to fight or flee was almost painful but he knew the outcome would be worse.

He swallowed the cry of pain that threatened to emerge as Lucien thrust into him, pulling his terrified form into his arms.

“So tight, my dear...always adds to the pleasure...” Lucien murmured into his neck “you are certainly proving your worth so far.”

Jerome turned his head away as he tried to focus on anything that would take his mind from the agonising violation that filled him to his stomach; absently toying with a loose strand of the Marquis’ hair wrapping it tightly about his finger.

It was the first time he had seen him without the noble wig he always wore and Jerome far preferred the tawny blonde locks he possessed.  
Sadly his ignorance could not last forever as Lucien found and struck his prostrate causing the younger man to give a gasp at the odd sensation that ricocheted through his every cell.

‘No...Gods no...’ He thought as he felt a tear brimming ‘I cannot find enjoyment in this...’ 

But as the area was hit again he could not hold back a wanton groan, pressing his hips forward to further the contact.

Lucien smiled mockingly 

“Well now...it seems you are not immune to carnal desire...”

Jerome closed his eyes, not wanting Lucien to observe the agony within them; he felt his fingers brush away the escaped tears and found himself pulled up onto Lucien’s lap.

“Hush, my precious...what on earth is it about pleasure that causes you such pain?”

Jerome, hearing a rare glimmer of compassion in Lucien’s voice, rested his head on the Marquis’ shoulder and wept softly.

“It...It is forbidden for me...I do not care for you in that way...It is wrong...”

“Of course it is not, you stupid boy” Lucien dropped him back down, voice drained of tenderness “your wretched books have poisoned your mind...now get onto your side, let me see if I can inflame your loins and bring you to ultimate satisfaction in a different position.”

Jerome obeyed, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white as Lucien drove into him far harder than before with his arm about his lower torso like a constricting cobra.

To his frustration Lucien found he was unable to bring the Abbé to any state of clear arousal, his restraint stronger than the lust, and had to be contented with twisting a sensitive nipple until it was red and swollen; it offered a small consolation to what he deemed a slur on his prowess when Jerome squirmed.

“You are hurting me!”

“I know...” He leant forward and kissed his collar bone “get used to it, my dear, for I can injure you far more if I wished...”

Jerome said no more, knowing it all too well, and accepted the pain and brief spasms of pleasure until finally Lucien gave a final push and spilt his seed within him.

He sat up and removed a handkerchief from the drawer, mopping his brow swiftly before tossing the cloth into Jerome's lap.

“Clean yourself up.”

Jerome did so robotically.

To his surprise he was pulled into a strong embrace

“Not a bad performance,” Lucien said as if addressing a child “you still have much to learn but tonight was a promising start.”

He paused as if waiting for a response but none came; Jerome stared blindly before slipping limply onto his back when Lucien released him.

The Marquis rested languidly on his elbow to admire his latest and finest conquest.

“The way your body glistens in the light is so beautiful...” He said smoothly “if I could take you all over again I would.”

“Please...please do not” Jerome begged quietly “it hurts so...”

“That is of no concern, my love, however I have much to do tomorrow so I can hardly be up all night...despite your backside being well worth it.”

He laughed at the others obvious irritation.

“Go to sleep...” Lucien turned and extinguished the candle “let me know if you feel cold, it can become so when the fire dies out.”

Nodding Jerome inwardly vowed he would bear it if it happened and rolled over onto his side.

He heard Lucien shift and lean over to whisper in his ear

“Next time I shall make sure you become aroused enough to spill your seed...whatever it may take”

He brushed back the dampened locks before turning away once again.

Jerome's every muscle ached and he knew sleep was beyond achieving so he settled himself enough to watch the fire flicker, dance and fade slowly away.

‘So much like the grey figure that plagues my dreams...’

Lucien was correct when he said the room became cold when the fire was allowed to die and Jérôme noticed it become decidedly icier as the flames became sparks and then vanished all together.

The sweat and warmth from the unwanted exertion made the cold seem even worse and although the plush down duvet was a blessing Jérôme still shivered.

His fidgeting disturbed Lucien, he sat up and gazed fixedly at him.

“You are cold...I thought I told you to let me know.”

“I...did not want to wake you...it hardly matters...”

He heard Lucien give a sigh of frustration 

“Of course it matters! I do not feel it but I cannot run the risk of you becoming ill...and I am hardly going to summon any servants either. They may be aware of my reputation but they also know I never carry out any such business here...you happen to be an exception.”

Jerome moved onto his other side, preferring to see the one his was talking to but found himself unable to meet Lucien’s eyes which made him feel colder.

He remained silent for some time before Lucien finally spoke again as he lay back down exhaling sharply. 

“Come here...”

Jerome stayed still, distrustful of any command given to him, he had learnt long ago that any show of benevolence from the Marquis had an ulterior motive.

With a roll of his eyes Lucien took hold of him and pulled him into his arms so Jerome's head rested on his chest while he stroked his back drowsily, kneading the tense shoulders.

“Why worry about my health if you hate me so?” Jerome asked sorrowfully “I thought it would be a blessing if I sickened.” 

Lucien thought carefully and his answer was slow and calculated 

“I do not hate you, if I did you would not arouse me so, I hate your profession and I will do all in my power to decimate everything you hold dear to prove it, it was similar with your predecessors but I had to go about their ruination in a different way.”

Jerome had no response; there was none he could give but accepted the hold with both discomfort and gratefulness.

“I offer some protection to you to protect myself and that is the only reason, I will not be put in the position where I have to summon a Doctor and risk my name and my fortune.”

Jerome still remained quiet, finding the steady heartbeat somewhat soothing, so Lucien settled himself keeping the Abbés’ form clasped tightly.

He stayed awake for some hours listening as Jerome slowly relaxed into sleep, unconsciously nestling himself closer, drawn by the warmth of the others body.

Lucien suppressed a groan as Jerome's leg slipped between his own causing a tingling sensation to echo through his lower equator. 

‘He is a toy...nothing more except an easily breakable plaything’ Lucien thought with irritation ‘I will not allow his charm to divert me from my endeavours.’

His fist clenched, digging the nails into the others wrist, he shifted slightly but did not wake

“If it were possible to get away with murder...”

Even so...when he glanced at the fitfully sleeping figure beside him he looked even more angelic than he did in his waking hours...despite knowing he was anything but in the dark of his past.

‘I will make him suffer all the more for this...’


End file.
